The Black Vault
The following is a list of the known and confirmed amongst the 151 Black Vault articles. Missing articles will be added over time. Status Key Decommissioned: The article has been permanently and irrevocably destroyed . Contained: The article still exists but has been secured within the Black Vault. Active: The article is not within the Black Vault and is among the populace. Mobile: the article is both active and on the move without authorization. Requisitioned: the article has been authorized to be used by one or more Agents and is in their possession. Hostile: the article is both active and currently causing harm amongst the populace. Confirmed articles Article 0 - The Book of Names Article Status - Contained An ever-updating book containing the True Name of every sentient being in existence, including gods, demons, humans, miscellaneous. Knowledge of a being's True Name grants the knower complete control of that being. All knowledge of this book, it's location, and the defenses surrounding it have been destroyed by the Agency. For the good of the world, Agents are forbidden to ask about this article, seek it out, or possess any knowledge relating to it. Anything found in violation of this rule is to be destroyed immediately. Article 01 - Discord Article Status - Contained The Spirit of disharmony and the cause of the Chessgame of the Gods. Currently contained under careful supervision by Princess Celestia, with guards on watch at all times. And a large selection of high explosives situated beneath it set to trigger if any large ammount of magic, such as that caused by him attempting to escape, activates nearby. Sub-article 1-A - The Fang of Discord Article Status - Active The broken fang of Discord, lost during his battle with Celestia and Luna 2000 years ago. It is rumoured that the wielder of his fang will be able to manipulate chaos magic to an unknown level. It is advised that if found, it be returned to the Black Vault immediately. Article 02 - The Night-light Article Status - Contained Currently held in the Black Vault. A lamp with the engraved faces of a variety of smiling ponies, griffins and diamond dogs. When used , any creature within a certain vicinity will begin to have nightmares. The nightmares will increase in intensity after each night. After one week, the subject will not wake up. Upon inspection, there will be a new smiling face carved on to the lamp. Article 03 - Excalibur Article Status - Contained The sword is of alien, possibly human, design. The blade, upon inspection with specialized magic, is shown to be hones to such a fine edge that it is literaly impossible to sharpen further. The blade itself is constantly wrapped in a solid black, a total absense of coloration. Attempts to use it have shown it's ability to cut through anything with ease, not just other blades, nor durable armor, but even light sems to be cleaved through, leaving only darkness. Magic, as well, can be cut. Article 04 - The Armor Article Status - Contained Shattered remnants of Nightmare Moon's armor, left behind after the Elements of Harmony freed Princess Luna from the daemon born of her own jealousy. Physical contact with the pieces causes extreme pain and bleeding in all subjects. Extensive contact, or actual puncturing of the skin by a piece of the armor, causes them to be 'infected' by Nightmare Moon's essence. Further research, as well as learning more about the nature of the 'demon', has reveald that the shards of the Armor match up with previous hosts for Princess Nyx Nocte everfree, AKA Nightmare Moon. The original, currently taking the form of the article known as the Pick of Destiny, houses the original, pre-corruption mind and soul of Princess Nyx, whereas the rest are all hosts from her many millenia as a hate-eating demoness. Article 05 - The Weeping Alicorn Article Status - Active A statue of Princess Celestia. Made of marble and wreathed in gold filligree, the statue appears to be that of Celestia in mourning after banishing her beloved sister. However, magical scying has shown that, when no eyes are physically upon the statue, it moves of it's own free will and has been known to attack and maul ponies, often fatally, whilst visibly crying. All research has shown that its victims have done something cruel to a close family member, with the most recent victim before locking it away having raped his daughter. Article 06 - The Core Article Status - Contained A massive, humanoid machine built with thick armor and powerful mechanical muscles. Attempts to interact with the device have shown it requires elongated claws, or 'hands' to control to it's full potential. The command screen within the machine's 'core' has revealed it to be a 'Mirage-Model Ultralight combat Armored Core, Codename: White Glint'. After a display of it's weapon systems, the item was deemed too dangerous and placed within the Black Vault. Repairs on Mount Highpeak are still underway to this day, five hundred years later. Article 07 - The Elements of Harmony Article Status - RequisitionedMane Six The six 'Elements of Harmony', and one of the few articles removed from The Black Vault with regularity by Princess Celestia. Further information can be obtained from a standard recent history book. Rumors of a seventh or eighth EoH have been confirmed, with the seventh being 'Hope'. 'Love' isn't a direct EoH, but considered an 'amplifier', since no EoH necklace has been located to represent it. Article 08 - The Pick of Destiny Article Status - RequestionedKnightmare Demonbane A fragmented piece of Nightmare Moon's armor, kept separately from Article 04. The fragment has currently taken the shape of a guitar pick, but has before adapted to other string instruments. Tests have shown it only works on string instruments. When the pick is used, all of the sounds produced by the instrument will be angelic to listen to, transforming the most incompetent musician to a master. Only ' Chosen Ones ' can use the instrument without pain. Those who are not capable will experience excruciating pain when the come in to contact. Currently requisitioned for use by Sir Knightmare Demonbane. Article 09 - The Smooze Article Status - Hostile A single ounce of the deadliest substance in Equestria. The literal blood of Demon King Tirek, 'The Smooze' is capable of infesting any living being, turning them cruel beyond belief. It eats away at their sanity and body like a parasite, eventually turning them into even more Smooze. If left without hosts to infest, The Smooze will harden like concrete and become impossible to remove. Article 10 - The Twins Article Status - RequisitionedCadance Two previously unknown mechanical devices, eventually identified by Agent Knightmare as being 'GAU-8 Avengers'. After their recovery, one Princess Cadance requested their use as an offensive/defensive weapon. Permission granted by Organization leader Princess Celestia after several hostile attacks by Diamond Dogs and Dragons. Article 11 - Heart's Compass Article Status - Active A small golden compass, about 10 cm in diameter, it has several markings on the front of it. When used the compase will lead the user to what he truely desires in his heart even if he doesn't want to know. The compass however has a curse of sorts from what we found from testing. Whenever in use the user will have a extreme urge to find what his heart desire even if it directly opposes what he say earlier. Once the thing the user want is found he is released from the curse. Article 12 - Heartless' Compass Article Status - Hostile A compass similar to Article 11 but with some minor key differences in looks. It has the same markings on the front but unlike Article 11 they look much more appealing to the eye. When used the compass leads the user to what he fears the most or what he never wants to see usually upon finding the object the subject is either traumatized or dead from stress of knowing what he/she didn't want to know. The curse on the watch is similar to Article 11's curse but it has a extra factor that when it is seen by the naked eye the user has a unusual compulsion to use the compass. The effects will last as long as one looks directly at the compass. Article 13: Horror's Hand Article Status: Unknown All Agents are advised to avoid contact with this artifact at all costs, all previous attempts to requisition or contain said artifact have resulted in the death of the Agents involved. Ninety-nine Agents have so far failed to report back in after attempting to study its effects. Article 14: The Magic Mirror Article Status: Contained A seemingly plain full body mirror, this mirror once every thiry moons opens up a portal to a alternate dimension. The Mirror is currently being kept at the Crystal Empire while repairs are done to the Black Vault Article 17 - Dreadbringer Article Status - Requisitioned'Queen' Macaria, AKA Skeleton Jack This artifact contains the power to open or close Tartarus, it is extremely dangerous and has been known to kill those who come into contact with it. Agents are cautioned to avoid contact with the wielder Skeleton Jack when and if possible. Article 18 - Kuchen Box Article Status - Requestioned Kngihtmare DemonBane A plain cardboard box with the logo : Written on it, with basic instructions for use. The instructions are as follows: 'Touch the lid, think of any food you want, and open the box. The box will cast a 'Matter Generation Spell' that creates the food EXACTLY how you wanted it using your own reserves of magic.' Tests, however, have shown that it takes ingredients from an 'exclusion zone' in between the radiuses of 2 miles and 10 miles around the box, ensuring that, sould meat be an ingredient, no companions are used as them. However its abuse prior to being obtained has been confirmed the cause of death for nearly a dozen cows, buffalo, and ponies in the past. Agent Knightmare has been using it exclusively for vegetarian dishes since that discovery, thankfully. Article 23 - Jack In A Box Article Status - Hostile A wooden box with a metal crank on the side of the box. The box is blue beside the large yellow lettering that says "Jack In A Box!" In carnival style writing. The box it self looks like a average jack in a box. You turn the handle three times and "Jack" pops out the top. The difference is that the "Jack" in this box whenever he pops out he is holding two objects with him. One first object is completly random, it has varied with witness reports and our own testing. It can vary from a glass of water to a miniture blackboard. The next day the user of Jack is found dead but in strange ways.Jack is always found at the bed side of the deceased user, and when next used the puppet resembles the last thing that Jack killed. The user always dies from the object that Jack held in his hand. Several attempts have been made to record this strange killings of "Jack" but all that was found is the user wakes up at one point and begins to have a conversation with some unknown force who is believed to be Jack. Once the conversation ends all means to record the session malfuction for a momment even if someone is in the room they say they go temporarily blind and deaf. When the recording and vison resumes the user is dead with Jack beside him. Article 31 - The Key of Kings Article Status - Active The Key of Kings has the ability to open any lock thanks to an ancient enchament that cannot be removed. It was recovered when a well known theif had been using it to try and steal something from the black vault itself, and nearly succeeding. It remains a huge threat to Equestria, since it even has the ability to open the gates to Tartarus. Article 34 - The original batch of Love Poison Article Status - In the mood Disregarding the... humorous 'status', the original batch of love poison is currently locked safely away. Thankfully, no one has dared to attempt using it. Article 41 - The Archway Article Status - Active, Immobile On a remote, uninhabited island in the Ring Sea there is a nine foot tall freestanding archway. It appears to be constructed entirely of marble. Each side of the arch is made of nine blocks, ending with the keystone between them. The blocks alternate in color. Starting with blue at the base, then gold, then purple. Only the keystone is different, being a dark green. A symbol is carved on the keystone. Whenever an observer blinks or looks away, the symbol rotates and/or flips horizontally. Experiments with multiple viewers show that this does not occur unless the keystone is completely unobserved. The blocks that compose the arch have proven to be completely indestructible through either physical or magical means. The arch itself is totally invisible from any angle but directly in front of it. Experiments have shown that a person attempting to interact with the arch from any of these angles passes through it as if it did not exist. Whenever a sentient being walks through the archway normally, they disappear only to return a short while later apparently unharmed. Time between vanishing and reappearance has varied between one to five minutes. Those who have entered, when asked about what they saw consistently responded with having no recollection of anything prior to emerging from the arch. Use of a memory spell caused the subject to begin screaming uncontrollably until the spell was ceased. Upon ceasing the spell, subject still exhibits no memory of what they saw. Attempting to delve into the subject's memory caused the caster to scream and fall unconscious. Upon recovery, the caster remembered nothing of the experience. All further experimentation was ordered ceased by Celestia. Article 42: The Answer Article Status: Contained An unassuming wooden box that contains the meaning of life, the universe, and anything. If one should open the box, they will immediately be shown the answer causing their soul to be torn to pieces by the knowledge of how utterly insignificant they really are. Article 55 - The Machine Article Status - Contained An unstoppable engine of destruction, seemingly made from various miscellaneous parts assembled in a fashion that should never result in a working contraption, an eternal fire constantly spewing from it's boiler. When upon a surface, it will speed forwards, plowing a path straight through anything and everything in it's path, never stopping (Witnesses claimed it entered the ocean only to return, months later, on the opposing coast in a cloud of steam and flame.) All attempts to destroy it have resulted in failure. However a simple levitation spell has proven effective at keeping it immobile. Agent Kngihtmare has, however, managed to identify it as a type of construct known as an 'Armodullahan'. While this isn't exactly helpful, at least we have a better name than 'The Machine' to call it. Article 72 - The Toy Cart Article Status - Contained about the size of a pillow, wooden, four wheels, and conjoined tanks on the sides. weighs 10 tons. Through unseen/undetectable mechanisms, it runs off powered gems, inserted through the ports on the tanks, where the gems disappear into. Can move items with the force of 50 ponies,and carry weights of 8 tons without stopping, though may vary with the intensity of the inserted gems. Do not lift, may break your back. Can be controlled with a small joystick that has the same number as the plate on the back of the cart (lights up only when within 10 meters of the cart, may imply that it uses energy from the cart) A meter on the cart and joystick shows the power level. The most gems that we were able to shove in from empty (with fully charged gems) was 1 square foot. Ran for about 50 miles on a reinforced treadmill at a max speed of 10mph. Article 75 The Sands of Time Article Status - Requisitionedthe BugBear It appears to look like a glass hourglass. The sand appears normal as well. The sands have a curse of sorts. The one who holds the sands is named the Guardian of the Sands. The sands grant the weilder eternal life and will make it so they can't commit suicide in any manner. The sands protected by the weilder but whoever can kill the guardian will become the new one and do what he wants with the sands. The sands themselves are a ingrediant in many ancient potions. Attempts to destroy the sands have failed. Article 77 - The Eclipsed One Article Status - Mobile A statue of the oldest and most powerful winged serpent. It is carved from a massive opal, and has powerful ambient magicks. Little else is known. Article 82 - Pandora's box Article Status - Active This unassuming dragonegg jar was one of the last creations of Clover the clever before her mysterious disappearance. The jar was the pony races first attempt a creating a portable Tartarus containment cell, the jar does not fold space in the way that a Bottomless Bag would but separate the physical body from the spiritual body effectively killing all but the strongest entities. The jar is an unstable prototype in that when it absorbs energy past a certain point it releases the power into the surrounding area contaminating and corrupting it. Last reports indicate the jar is hidden somewhere in the volcanic wastes of the dragons. Article 88 - The Birthstone Article Status - Contained This emerald fits in the palm of a hand or a pouch. It can absorb the life essence of another living creature and hold it. The amount it can hold is unknown and thought to be immense. The emerald is also able to transfer the life essence to another living creature or even make one with enough DNA. Article 98 - The Golden Viper Article Status - Mobile A tiny gold statue of a feathered tree serpent that was until recently guarded by a giant snake of the same species. When claimed, the statue turns into a bracelet and becomes bound to the soul of the wielder. In the beginning, the owner can use the words of a dead language (now identified as latin) to bring the snake to life and command it. Over time, however, the bond deepens, eventually resulting in the snake essentially becoming a part of the users body. In this state, commands are issued and carried out almost subconsciously. There is a danger to using it. Due to it's soul bound nature, any injury the snake receives will be reflected on the wielder. Last seen in possession of one of the local cat folk. Article 116 - The Scarab Article Status - Active Article 116 is an obsidian scarab the size of a fist. Although it is made out of volcanic glass, all attempts of breaking The Scarab ended with failure. The Scarab is inanimate until it comes in contact with the flesh of an intelligent organic organism, then The Scarab will quickly crawl to the organism and burrow into their chest, exposing only its back. Once fused, The Scarab cannot be removed until its 'host' dies. The Scarab grants its host many abilities. The host can communicate with and control any and all bugs of any species and the host is immune to the poison of all insectile creatures of all species (scorpions, spiders, wasps, etc). The Scarab slowly drains the magic of its host, making them feel weaker as time passes. The easiest way to regain magic is to rest, eat, drink mana potions, and so on. Article 123 - Four Article Status - Active A cube the size of a inkwell, Four is made glistening white marble, and black marble, white on four sides, black on two. The two black sides are on opposite ends, the white connecting around the cube. Each side has a symbol on it. The white sides have the symbol of a heart engraved in it, and the black sides have that of an engraved skull. If the Four is dropped or rolled, a magical enchantment activates. If it lands on a white side, the one who used the Four will have a great amount of good luck happen to them in the next week. If it lands on a black side, the user will suffer a terrible mental breakdown during the seven days, ending his or her life on the last day. Article 125 - Mask of Ayauhtéotl Article Status - Contained Once removed this mask has the power to release the undead horde and makes those who are recently deceased the servants of the owner. Article 126 - The Slender Man Article Status - Mobile This creature is known for causing psychological effects on whoever it attacks. It will drive an individual mad until adulthood and then kill them after leaving them paranoid and frightened beyond belief to the point they are isolated. The creature also kills young children and foals that are left alone. Great for getting your children to do what you want them to do or when they are being naughty. Article 129 - The Equinomicon Article Status - RequisitionedMissy, Head of The Dairyother copies are either contained or destroyed Various copies and translations of a book originally believed to have been written by a madpony from the Saddle Arabia region. Some copies are bound in pony-hide leather and written in blood; some are simply innocent-appearing copies that were printed shortly after the development of the printing press. Some copies are verified as having been destroyed, some are contained within the Vault, but some are still believed to be contained in various private collections. Caution is advised when collecting these, as several copies have been discovered enchanted with variants of the "Want it, need it" spell, and with pages coated in a variety of toxic substances. Article 130 - The Dream Article Status - Hostile A contagious dream, first discovered by Agent Ivan, this dream contains scenes that may or may not be from another reality. If you believe yourself to be suffering from it please contact The Poet. The dream is short, but all descriptions of it are withheld to minimize the spread of The Dream. HOSTILE. MEMETIC FACTOR INVOLVED. Article 132 - Uru Article Status - Active When attached to a physical being, appears as a black mark resembling a spider, without a host it appears simply as a black pearl. Uru is a prototype developed by the Nightmares to fester out any form of hatred in a being in order to convert that into dark energy. Due to lack of forsight in developement, there was no actual way to harvest the energy from Uru once gained, resulting the Energy having to be used on the spot. Unused energy is stored in the being attached by Uru. If too much unused energy lies dormant, the resulting backlash of energy will cause the attached being to undergo painful migranes and die from shock. When the energy is used, be it in the form of magic or physical labor, that release of energy is magnified greatly. Being a prototype Uru is highly unstable and must only be handled indirectly through a hazardous matter suit or in desperate matters, latex gloves. Under no circumstances should anypony attempt to handle Uru by means of magic as the result would be a magical reflux, potentially causing serious harm. Article 137 - Nightmare Boxes Article Status - Partially Contained A collection of thirteen boxes that bring to life some of the most dark dreams of a random individual. Each box looks to have something of value within them, only to release their cargo of terror when opened. Closing an opened box does no good, and reopening one releases a new terror. Eight boxes are contained, and five boxes are still unaccounted for. Article 150 - The Great Battlefield Article Status - Active, Uncontainable The Great Battlefield, the site of the ancient battle against Demon Lord Tirek . Said to still be haunted by the ghosts of old, it is the location of countless magi-mechanical wonders and horrors still waiting, wrecked and damaged, for somepony foolish enough to revive them. It is also the common stomping grounds for Article - 151. Article 151 - The Heartless Hunter Article Status - EXTREMELY HOSTILE, Uncontainable Many myths link to the magi-mechanical construct known in the articles as 'The Heartless Hunter'. Myths such as how it never relents. How it always gets its mark. How it cannot be permanently destroyed. How it always finds new ways to take down its targets. Most of them....are true. Known in official Tartarus archives as 'The Omega Weapon' is believed to be entirely unstoppable. It can only be controlled by a key-like blade known as 'The LureBreaker' that is currently held by the Jailer of Tartarus, Krastos the GlueMaker. 'Omega Weapon', as Agent Knightmare prefers to call it, is a self-sufficient hunter of escaped inmates from Tartarus, and often teamed with Cerberus when dealing with particularly dangerous inmates. It is relentless, deadly, powerful, nearly indestructible, self-repairing, self-modifying, and most of all, completely and utterly heartless. It cannot be reasoned with, it cannot be controlled, it cannot be stopped. It does not forgive, it does not forget. And NO AGENT PIE YOU CANNOT HAVE IT AS A PET! Category:World Category:All Category:Items Category:Lore